


Catching Up

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Thirteen (2009)
Genre: Background Relationships, Banter, Community: fan_flashworks, Cooking, Gen, Mid-Canon, That Way They Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Rusty have a moment to catch up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan_Flashworks prompt, "spicy."

"So does she-" Danny asked, leaning back.

Rusty smirked. "Yeah."

"And is it?" he prompted.

"Pretty good, considering."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What about Tess?"

Danny shrugged. Tess had never been all that domestic. There was too much of the refined and academic in her. "She's getting better," he offered.

Rusty raised one eyebrow. "Really? Cause I know last time you said-"

"I know what I said!" Danny cut him off a little more harshly than he intended. Softening, he said gently, "She's trying, you know?"

"Ah." Rusty smiled. Of course, he would have known the truth.

"I mean, I prefer slightly bland to too spicy myself," Danny tried to defend her.

"Since when?" he teased.

Danny held up one hand, knowing where that was going. "Hey, the bedroom and the kitchen are two completely different things."

"Yeah, okay."

They were silent for a long moment before Danny continued. "So, European style..."

"Rusty shrugged. "Different but good."

"Well, and you're a-" Danny gently prodded his belly.

Rusty grinned and swatted at his hand. "I know! I know! But that doesn't mean that I don't taste it first!"

"And?"

"Well I actually like spicy…"

"But she's not-"

Rusty squirmed. "Well, she keeps trying to make me breakfast."

"Oh no." Danny knew where this was headed, and it wasn't good. No wonder Isabel wasn't here.

"Yeah." Rusty sighed.

"Pancakes? How could she even think-"

"Well she wasn't in Dallas." Rusty offered.

"Oh." Danny frowned. Then she wouldn't know. "Yeah, but still..."

Rusty shook his head ruefully. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"But there's a limit."

Danny nodded emphatically. "Of course! And you-"

Rusty shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Third time... I dumped the plate."

"And?"

"So then she says, "What did I do?" and I say, "What do I look like, a pancake eater?""


End file.
